1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile communication terminal displaying a background screen and a display method thereof, and in particular, to a mobile communication terminal for displaying phone number-related information according to cumulative transmissions and receptions of messages and phone calls, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, an abbreviated dialing function allows a user of a mobile communication terminal or telephone to dial another party using a few digits. To perform this function, the user can register or modify an abbreviated number using digits or can use a part of another party's phone number as the abbreviated number.
The user of a mobile communication terminal must remember individual abbreviated numbers for dialing in order to use the preset abbreviated dialing numbers. To solve this inconvenience, abbreviated dial information may be displayed on an initial screen of the mobile communication terminal. However, this arrangement is inconvenient in that it provides information about abbreviated dial numbers without indicating the user.